This patent relates to devices for treating the surfaces of manufactured articles; e.g., abrading and polishing the exterior surfaces of articles such as metal wheels.
It is known in the prior art to assemble an abrading or polishing device by providing a flanged post having a hollow and partially threaded interior, placing one or more elements of appropriate material on the post and thereafter splitting and xe2x80x9cfloweringxe2x80x9d the distal end of the post over and onto the topmost element, or on to a washer where desired, to secure the element or elements to the post and create a unitary assembly. This prior art device and the essential structural characteristics thereof are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing and are prominently labeled PRIOR ART.
There are several disadvantages to this method. One disadvantage is the requirement for the special tool to split and flower the upper portion of the threaded post. Another is the fact that the split and flowered post shank is on the face of the device which addresses the work and can, if the device is mishandled, mar the surface being treated.
According to the present invention, an improved method of assembling a polishing or abrading device of the type described above is provided. The present device eliminates the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art device.
In general, the device of the present invention comprises a combination of a flanged post having a hollow interior thread, one or more polishing or abrading elements disposed on the post and against the flange and a simple retainer device such as a split push-on retainer nut to clamp and secure the elements against the surface of the post flange. Thereafter the device is assembled to a mandrel which is adapted to be engaged by the chuck of a power tool by inserting the threaded end of the mandrel into the interiorly threaded but unsplit shank of the flange post. Preferably the mandrel is provided with a skirt portion which overlies the exterior of the flange post and provides a clamping function which can grow tighter as the device is used.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling an improved device of the type described above is provided. According to the steps of this method, one provides first a flanged post having a hollow interior thread. Thereafter one places one or more apertured polishing or abrading elements on the post and against the interior surface of the flange thereof. Thereafter a retainer device such as a push-on retainer nut is applied and, finally a mandrel is threaded into the device as described above.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an improved method of using a polishing or abrading device of the type described above is provided. In essence, the method comprises the assembly method described above followed by the further step of inserting the mandrel into the chuck of an appropriate tool. Thereafter the device is used in the prescribed manner and, when depleted by wear, simply removed from the mandrel without removing the mandrel from the tool. In this fashion the mandrel may be moved from device to device without ever removing from the tool or replacing it with another mandrel.